In an advertising campaign, an advertiser may promote items of an entity, such as an individual, a publisher, a merchant, and so on. Typically, the advertiser may provide, to the entity, various information relating to the advertising campaign. Such information may include an amount spent by the entity, a number of advertisements provided to customers, and/or a number of impressions of the advertisement. However, existing advertisement systems are unable to determine the amount of additional sales, revenue, and/or profit resulting from the advertising campaign. The entity, as a result, is unable to determine whether he/she actually benefits from the advertising campaign, or whether the costs associated with the advertising campaign are worth the benefits, if any.